Llamalo, vida
by D-Armi
Summary: Willis regresa a EEUU después de su aventura, pensando que todo termina para él: no más luchas, no más aventuras...Sin embargo la popularidad de los antiguos digielegidos le llevará varios problemas y más cuando él se vea absorbido por esa popularidad.


Se podía decir que era nómada des de hacía tiempo: solo el ruido de mis pisadas dictaba donde estaba y que hacía. "La imaginación es la llave" afirmaban erróneamente demasiadas voces: no, la imaginación no es la llave: las llaves son rectas, y, en su amplia mayoría, tienen tres dientes arriba. La imaginación es uniforme. Conclusión: la imaginación no es una llave, aun que a los filosóficos les encante hablar de esas llaves. Y, de repente, la metáfora de la llave se utiliza hasta en la sopa, "Tengo la llave a tus problemas", "Tengo la llave al cielo", "Soy la llave a tu felicidad"... y miles de frases a cada una más gastada. Pero, fuese como fuese, era nómada, sin llaves para nada.

Había vivido la historia por la que me recordarían: ya avanzaba tambaleándome en cavilaciones sobre esa llave que yo nunca tendría. Mis aventuras habían finalizado. Prácticamente, era una alegría no verse opacado por ninguna preocupación, aun que el pensar en que a partir de entonces yo estaría en el anonimato, me hacia desear que Kokomon volviese a aparecer, simplemente por tener una excusa para decir "Hey, estoy aquí, vuelvo a tener problemas digielegidos ayudadme". Pero, en el fondo, esos deseos eran egoístas. Y la llave seguía en un suelo demasiado real para pensar que esa estuviese hecha por imaginación.

-Willis, ¿Porqué bajas el paso?- La voz de mi hombro sobresaltó en mis pensamientos. Como usualmente y seguramente por rutina sonreí e acaricié la cabeza de la figura, quejándome después por haber olvidado el cuerno que tenía el digimon.- Estás bastante abstente, ¡Mira que n acordarte de mi cuerno!

Terriermon se mofaba como nunca en su vida. No me había hecho mucho daño, me había ni cortado, pero igualmente me dolía la mano.

-Yo no le veo la gracia.  
>Intenté sonar serio, pese a que ese descuido me hacía más gracia a mí que a él. Terriermon se movía en mi hombro, cual ratón en su terror enfrente a su depredador, de repente se paró, obligándome a frenar, levanto sus grandes orejas y con uno de sus únicos tres dedos, me señalo el mar que teníamos a varios metros de distancia.<p>

-¡Willis, Willis, Willis!- Intenté girarme ante sus gritos, los que me destrozaron los oídos por completo, y me fijé en el punto exacto el cual me señalaba. Fije mi vista en un punto muerto del mar viendo una especie de forma flotando. "No puede ser" pensé "¿Cómo puede...?". Terriermon se impulsó des de sus patas, alzando el vuelo con sus orejas desplomadas.- ¡Willis, es un digihuevo!

Corrí justo donde Terriermon estaba, a la orilla del mar, donde con os ojos observe lo que Davis ya me había dado por seguro: los digimons no mueren...Pero, ¿Sería el mismo? Lopmon... cuanto tiempo perdiendo tiempo. Me abalancé sobre el mar, tan frío a veces, llegando con agua hasta las rodillas. Terriermon esperaba, obediente, seco a la orilla, viendo como yo metía los brazos al mar y sacaba el digihuevo.

Me quedé un tiempo ahí, observando el digihuevo, medio tocándolo: los colores, las formas...Todo lo había olvidado, pero ahora...Ahora podía por fin verlo de nuevo, por fin podría tener nuevas emociones, ver nuevos dibujos y forjar una nueva experiencia. Nunca acepté las lágrimas que me cayeron en el momento en el que me di cuenta que no había perdido a un amigo. Que nunca lo había perdido, que nunca me había dicho un "Adiós", solo un "Hasta luego" y el "luego" llegó. Ahora era luego.

A veces a gente puede decir no tener la llave de la imaginación: dice que no escribe por no tenerla, como excusa, pero: a veces la simple experiencia personal es mejor que cualquier llave invisible. Y al salir de la orilla, con las piernas mojadas y ver como Terriermon se preocupaba por el largo viaje que pasamos con la mochila y los pantalones llenos de arena, el esperar eternamente un "catacrak" del huevo, eso simplemente, mejora a cualquier llave imaginaria que abre puertas inexistentes.

Bien, aquí viene otro de mis FF, uno de los primeros de Digimon y el primero basado en ese personaje (que personalmente me encanta).

Sinceramente, empiezo a escribir ese FF sin creer que me llegué ningún review (sinceramente, como llevo poco tiempo acá no sé ni cómo responderlos, así que prefiero que nadie lo lea a no poder responderlos como me pasa con mi FF de Vocaloid).

Tengo bastantes metas, pero la primera es mantener mi nivel de escritura que pese no ser asombroso esta mejor que cuando empecé a escribir. La otra es intentar escribir una historia de romance (algo que, creo que nunca he escrito) original que no se base en dejar mal a otro personaje para que salga la pareja inicial como la bonita esplendida etc. Y por ello escogí empezar por una pareja desconocida, MimixWillis, para que, si me equivocaba no tendré tanto recelo como si hiciese un Sorato y sin darme cuenta pusiera a Joe de malo. Odio cuando se hace eso de dejar fatal a un personaje, simplemente por la pareja, a veces sí que interesa el papel de malo pero no el "malo malísimo" todos tenemos partes malas y buenas, y se trata de explotar ambas para mostrar lo mejor. Aun que en fin, veremos yo que hago así que mejor me callo


End file.
